and a teaspoon of starch
by Maddieepoo
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a lowly freshman has a bit of a crush on Blaine Anderson, McKinley's most popular football star. Blaine never thought much of Kurt, until they were paired together for a chemistry project, where Blaine starts to realize that there might be much more to Kurt than he ever imagined.


"HEY FAGGOT!" A deep voice yelled. Kurt collided with a locker, hard, sending him to the tile and his books scattered on the floor. He took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up his nose.

_Just keep looking down Kurt, if you ignore them maybe they'll ignore you. Eventually. _

_Right_.

He snorted and gave a sad smile, getting on his knees and reaching for his books. Just as he was picking up his AP Calculus book, the school doors flew open. Kurt looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

Blaine Anderson.

God, Blaine Anderson. If only words could describe him.

He walked down the hall, letterman jacket proudly on his back and dazzling smile appropriately on his face. Greeting people as he went and stealing hearts by the second. Fuck he was charming. Kurt couldn't believe that people like Blaine Anderson even existed. Not only was he popular, athletic, and gorgeous, he was also arguably the nicest boy at McKinley. He cut through the "jock" and "asshole" stereotype with such grace and ease that it was almost too much to handle. Not to mention he looked incredible while doing it. With his dark impeccably jelled hair, amber eyes, and an ass that had led to many masturbatory dazes. Blaine Anderson was positively perfect.

Perfect and a senior.

Perfect and a popular senior.

Perfect and a popular STRAIGHT senior.

Kurt huffed a sigh. Blaine was a popular straight senior. And Kurt was a nerdy gay sophomore. Who had yet to even speak a word to him. He smiled sadly and stood up, brushing himself off and walking down the hall.

Kurt walked into his Chemistry class and made a beeline for his usual seat. Front row, on the far right. It worked because he could hear everything the teacher said perfectly. But wasn't front and center, avoiding attention from the older students. One of the biggest drawbacks of being in advanced classes was that he was usually placed in ones filled with kids older than him. This class in particular was a senior one, and as a lowly sophomore, he preferred to lay low. The warning bell rang and the rest of the students shuffled in, chatting and walking to their seats, not even acknowledging Kurt. Just as Mr. Clark was shutting the door, someone else stepped into the room.

"You're really pushing it Anderson..." Mr. Clark said, sending Blaine a look of mock annoyance.

"Come on Clark, I'm trying, can't you just cut me some slack? Pretty pleaseee…" Blaine shot back folding his hands and sending the teacher the most adorable puppy dog face Kurt had ever seen.

How was this guy even _real_.

Clark laughed, loud and warm, "Oh god, take your seat Anderson." Blaine saluted him and erupted in a face splitting grin, before bowing and walking to his seat, 2 rows away from Kurt. He high fived the guy sitting next to him and plopped down. Kurt looked at his own desk mate, a stoner named Brett who spent the majority of the class period sleeping or listening to Bob Marley, and made a face.

"Alright class, now that we're all here and ready to go," Clark stated, sparing a glance to Blaine who just lifted up his shoulders, smile never faltering, "It's time to discuss our first project of the year. This is a big one guys so please do not wait until the last minute. The goal is to develop a series of 3 children books, each covering a different topic we have learned about so far. It has to be your original word, it has to be easy to understand, and it has to have pictures. Other than that is basically up to you guys. I want to see your creativity come out! So don't hold back. All 3 will be due at the end of the month so that gives you all about 25 days to do this. But, I want them to be good so I'm going to cut you guys a break and let you work with partners. Partners that I have assigned." Kurt's face fell, the project seemed alright, but the partners thing sucked. He sank in his chair, today really blows. "Alright so, first off we're going to have Brett and Kim together, John and Stacy, Craig and Annette..." Kurt felt his body slump, he hated when Clark made them do partners. Now he was either going to get stuck with someone who would make him do the whole project himself, or with one of the assholes that would spend the whole time talking down to him for being a kid. Oh God, what if he got paired with one of the jocks… vivid images of Kurt strapped to one of the library's uncomfortable plastic chairs while his "partner" dumped slushie after slushie after slushie onto his head flashed through his mind. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Just as he was about to grab his stuff and run to the bathroom he heard his name being called. "And finally, Kurt and Blaine will be paired together." Kurt's eyes went wide, his heart stopped.

No, there is no way, no way, NO FUCKING WAY. Kurt turned around slowly and saw Blaine scanning the desks with his eyes_. Oh god_, he's looking for me, he doesn't even know who I _am_, this is going to be a disaster. Just then, Blaine's eyes found Kurt and he fell into a wide smile, sending Kurt a quick wave. Kurt felt the blush creeping up his neck and managed the closest thing to a smile he could come up with before spinning around in his desk and trying not to hyperventilate. "Alright guys, why don't you all spend the rest of the hour meeting with your partner and setting a game plan for this project." Clark finished, shuffling to his desk. Kurt didn't look up, didn't turn his head, and certainly didn't walk over to where Blaine and his friends were sitting to discuss the project. He rang his hands and tried to come up with ways to get out of this partnership.

"Hey partner!" Kurt heard a voice practically sing, he looked up and there stood Blaine, textbook under his arm and hand outstretched towards Kurt. "My name's Blaine! You're Kurt right?" Kurt nodded, gingerly reaching out to shake Blaine's hand.

Blaine's warm, strong, large hand.

Kurt was screwed.

Blaine gabbed a chair from another seat and sat on the other side of Kurt, bumping knees with him on accident.

GOD, Kurt was screwed.

"So let's get down to business, I have practice most days after school but only until about 4 so if you're free we could meet up after that, except on Fridays, those are my game days, so I won't be able to do much of anything on those days," he laughed, "What about you?"

Kurt cleared his throat and looked at Blaine, willing himself not to say something embarrassing. "well, I have Glee Club on Tuesdays and Thursdays so Mondays and Wednesdays would probably be the best for me…"

"Wait you're in the Glee Club?" Blaine asked enthusiastically.

Kurt gave him an odd look, not used to this type of reaction. The Glee club was not something that the McKinley high student body got enthusiastic about, they tended to evoke much more of a, disgusted response. "Yes…"

Blaine's eyes lit up, "Oh man! That is so awesome! I really wanted to join when I was a freshman but never really had the time or the um, talent." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing almost bashfully. Oh fuck, Kurt was so screwed. "Anyways man, that is very** very** cool, I am beyond jealous! Anyways! Mondays and Wednesdays are golden, does 5 sound good?"

Kurt, still shocked from the reaction to glee club he got, nodded numbly. "Sure, do you want to meet at the library or at my house or…"

"Your house is cool, here give me your number and I'll text you later for the address." Blaine tossed Kurt his phone and Kurt quickly typed in his number, handing it back to Blaine and trying to ignore the way his stomach jumped when their hands brushed. He could do nothing, however, to ignore the way his whole body jumped though when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Blaine smiled and stood up, shoving everything in his backpack and returning the chair he borrowed. "See ya later Kurt!" he said brightly and walked out the door, perfect ass on display and all.

Kurt groaned,_ FUCK_ he was screwed.


End file.
